1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an acoustic device (and its electric/electronic circuits) having electro-acoustic transducers and a cavity resonator that provide extreme tri-dimensional characteristics (in order to control the main harmonic frequencies but also the fundamental harmonic/overtone in the harmonic series) to concentrate/diffuse infrasonic, sonic and ultrasonic waves. It also concerns many structural designs in which some models of cavity resonators and all their transducers are appropriately arranged and spatially aligned on the basis of the different uses; so doing it is possible to achieve numerous interacting operational set-ups (basic configuration systems) that can be used in many different fields (e.g.: in the medical sector, in industry or in the home, in entertainment and leisure) as illustrated for reference purposes, but in no way restrictive, in the enclosed drawing sheets.
This extremely versatile acoustic device is also a highly sophisticated cybernetic apparatus for the reproduction of various tri-dimensional sound fields that are identical to the original ones, or for generating completely new ones. From these various sound fields, different forms of environmental/surround listening can be obtained, always compatible with the binaural human perception of sound.
This cybernetic apparatus is able to perfectly emulate with superior performances the functions of the human larynx: phonation (the formation of sounds) and respiration (pressure changes and air movements). It is perfectly able to produce beneficial and therapeutic effects on human tissues and human cells that are affected by serious illnesses. The therapeutic effect is not produced from the electro-acoustic energy used but from precise wavelengths (principally from the main harmonic frequencies but also from pure sounds, fundamental harmonics/overtones or first partial) necessary to operate adequately on the ailment.
It is effective due to the stimulating effect it achieves in reactivating and boosting particular brain waves, revealing the acoustic device suitable therefore for the treatment of patients who have trouble or disorder in the production of brain-waves.
The correlation between a stimulus coming from the outside and the patients' own brain waves comes from a theory that is known and proved; this apparatus produces its effect through resonance with delta (δ), theta (τ), alpha (α) and beta (β) brain waves in the frequency band between 0.1 Hz and 30.0 Hz.
The device according to the invention is based on three algorithms: one simulates the two basic components of sound energy with great precision; another emulates and boosts certain phonation characteristics; the third is an algorithm that interacts with the structure of the human brain.
Therefore this acoustic device cannot (in any way) be compared to other existing technologies or other sound systems that derive from mathematical calculations and simulations of environmental acoustic characteristics (i.e.: phase retardation, time delay or experimental tests on sound diffusion through the air in every type of environment).
2. Description of Related Art
In the state of the art of electro-acoustic devices the following patents are cited as references: KR 158885; DE 3925919; KR 1074076; GB 830281; U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,489; EA 2097; JP 57203398; SU 1663791. None of these present analogies, similar characteristics or similar performances; neither are they even vaguely comparable to the acoustic device described in this patent.
In relation to the connection of this device to other devices, with the function of loudspeaker/s, the following patents are cited as reference: JP 2000004983 and TW 514501.
In relation to electro-medical use of this acoustic device the following patents are cited as reference: U.S. Pat. No. 6,060,293; JP 2001190698; CN 1398141; RU 2162721.
Differently to previously known techniques (including those cited as reference), this will become clearer further on, the acoustic device according to this patent, and the basic configuration systems relative to it, make up a cybernetic apparatus among the most sophisticated available today for the reproduction/transmission of sound fields identical to the original (in an extremely realistic/accurate way). The main qualities of the cavity resonator, in the inventive device, are that it works in the same manner as a Helmholtz resonator but, instead of receiving sound/harmonic frequencies, it transmits/diffuses them with their harmonic series. In the inventive device the sonic waves (including infrasonic and ultrasonic waves) and their harmonic series move in a contrary way in respect to the Helmholtz resonator.
It is known that, in the 19th century, Hermann Ludwig Ferdinand von Helmholtz (1821-1894) in his research used hollow brass spheres and hollow spherical glass bulbs of various diameter with two diametrically opposite tubular openings: the larger opening was directed towards the sound source to be analysed and the smaller opening was held close to the ear with the better hearing. This instrument was given its inventor's name and is still known today as the “Helmholtz resonator”.
In a Helmholtz resonator the sound generated at the source (original sound source) follows a precise route through the two openings of the resonator in order to reach the ear (like a receiver).